Rewind
by Nicolicious1
Summary: Commander Jane Shepard manages to beat back ruthless waves of Reapers and make her way to the Citadel to fire the Crucible. Here she makes that final decision...which sends her back in time, to a different dimension, with a different Shepard.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was reading a Self Insert this morning and decided create a story similar to them but a little different. So I planned out this story and started writing this first chapter. I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

Stumbling along the floor of the Citadel, I silently curse the stupid fucking kid. What right does that holographic ass have to tell me how to end this goddamn war. It's like I'm picking a freaking colour; Red, green, blue or plain old nothing. I have to choose between Controlling the Reapers(which only an idiot would do), Destroying them(which seems like the logical idea, but the Geth and EDI would be destroyed in the process), Synthesising with them(which seems like a decent idea...except that I will die) or doing nothing. Not even Udina would do nothing. Urgh Udina, curse that annoying goddamn traitor. Good thing he's dead...yeah and Thane died with him.

I curse as I continue to walk down the path of destiny. Huh, destiny. That sounds pretty lame when you think about it. Chuckling to myself I grin a little and turn towards the green glowing thing. Why the fuck not? It's not like I'm going to survive being blown apart along with the Citadel, plus EDI and my Geth pals will live. I can't believe I did all that, I think to myself. I saved the council whilst stopping Saren, saved the Rachni Queen, destroyed the Collector Base, got everyone out alive of that Suicide Mission, stopped Cerberus, saved Miranda and her sister, saved the council again, saved Grissom Academy, saved a planet from having an asteroid smash into it, cured the Genophage, saved the Quarians and the Geth from destroying each other and am now, hopefully, destroying the Reapers. Those seem like incredible victories and achievements when you think about. Yet every time I think of what the hell I've done and who the hell I saved it keeps bringing me back to what I haven't done and who I haven't saved. Memories of Kaiden, Thane, my team on Akuze, my little sister on Earth and the millions of people who have fallen prey to the Reapers. Gritting my teeth I watch the green glowing pit in front of me as I inch closer. I know I'm leaving a trail of blood behind me. A trail of blood that leads back to Anderson and The Illusive Man. Once again they were people I couldn't save. Hell I shot both of them. Well I guess diplomacy was never a skill I had against people that annoyed the fuck out of me. Neither was being nice. I couldn't smile whenever I spoke to the council or The Illusive Man. They just made me want to spit on their shoes and walk out.

What did Garrus used to say to me? I'm stubborn but dedicated? Yeah, something like that. Garrus, the thought of him brought pain and regret to a new level. I can see him now. The pain and love on his face as I tell him to leave and that I love him. I can hear him whisper those words back to be as I turn away and back into battle. I can hear Tali struggling to hold him back as the medics rush towards them. I can hear her telling him I'll be okay, that I'm coming back. That stings me a hundred times over. I suddenly realise I'm not coming back. I'm not going to see Garrus again. I'm not going to see Tali fidget, Liara's eyes light up at the mention of the word 'Prothean', James flirt with me while he knows its useless, Ahsley call me Skipper and grin that classic grin of hers, Wrex laugh when I mention throttling kittens to death with puppies, Joker smile and make a sarcastic quip, Miranda pretend to be perfect, Dr Chakwas scold me when I accidentally make one of those scars reappear from being a bit violent, the others and their strange ways and most of all Garrus. I'm not going to see Garrus calibrating again. Okay, that sounds horrible.

I grin slightly at the old joke and take some more slow and painful steps towards the green pit. After some very slow and horrible shuffles I end up at the edge of the platform. Swirling below me is a large amount of green. By the looks of it it's just green particles of some sort waiting for me jump in. It's almost inviting. If not for the fact I'll die. Glancing out the window and at the battle raging beyond I grin and salute the closest Alliance ship. "See you at that bar Vakarian." I mutter and lower my arm. Turning to face the green pit I take half a step back. Where's the dramatic exit Jane? I scold myself and slowly gain momentum while leaning forward.

"I'd rather be fishing." I announce as I free fall into the pit. A burning sensation envelopes my body and slowly I see my skin peel away into the green particles. After a few seconds the burning sensation stops and I close my eyes. Peace.

* * *

"Are you awake?" Someone asks as their shadow looms over me. Who the hell? Aren't I dead? Is this heaven? I groan and slowly get to my feet. When my eyes manage to focus I finally see where I am. I'm in a completely white room. Well I don't think I can call it a room. It's more like I'm standing on a white floor, with a white sky and it stretches for miles and miles in all directions. Where the hell am I?

I turn to face the direction of where the voice came from. Standing in front of me is an old man with white robes and white long hair and a white beard. He kind of looks like that guy from those really old vids where there was that ring and a small midget. Eh, forgot its name.

"Who are you?" I ask the old man while studying him intently. He seems to be pretty at ease with his nonexistent surroundings and has his hands stuffed in pockets on his robe.

"I don't really have a name my dear." He says smiling kindly. His face wrinkles when he smiles and he brings his hands from his pockets. "But some people call me God. Others call me 'Strange Man That They See After They Die'. He quotes the last name and smiles wider. Now I'm not Christian or anything but isn't God the guy who created all life? Tell me why the guy who created all life etc is talking to me?

"I really don't believe you're 'God'." I snort and raise an eyebrow. Wherever I am this guy is pulling my leg and if he keeps up this act I'm going to get really mad.

"Well I'm not 'God' my name is actually Gregory Godson but someone thought it would be funny to shorten it. Ten credits it was Sam Satano." He mumbles on about some people called Magic Michael and Ted Thorgerson and how Ted once electrocuted him. This guy has to have been snorting Red Sand. He's fucking insane.

"Sorry to interrupt 'Gregory' but uh I've been taking Christian lessons from my friend and she said you created everything. Could I ask you a question about that?" I ask him while formulating a way to escape this endless white space.

"Oh of course. Ask away, just make sure Sam doesn't hear you. He likes to torture people if they ask silly questions." I frown a little but quickly shrug that comment aside while deciding Sam Satano was clearly that 'Satan' guy Ash talks about.

"Did you actually say, 'And let there be light'? Cause that's just goddamn stupid." I say flat out and wait for his reaction.

"Well, now that you mention...no I don't think I did. I'm pretty sure that was just Sam making up funny stories again." He answers and scratches his chin. What the shit is going on? Have I died and this is my punishment for throwing one to many people from tall structures with my biotics? I hope not cause I'm going to murder myself, again, if I'm stuck here with this crazy buffoon for the rest of my life. Okay Jane, think. There's got to be a way out of this place. Maybe there's a door that leads to hell? Maybe I'm already in hell? Why the hell would I care if I'm in hell? I ponders these outrageous questions for a few seconds and come to a peaceful conclusion. Murder the crazy white robed man.

I rush forward and will my biotics into life. Being what is called a Vanguard is pretty damn useful in close quarters situations so this will be as easy as pie. I reach the old man and launch into the air. Landing with a crouch I slam my fist into the ground and send out a Nova at the surrounding area. I look up and hope to either see the old man in pieces across the ground or him at least lying a couple of hundred yards away. He's still standing there. How the fu-

"Please don't do that again dear." He says and flicks some of his white hair from his face. He smiles sternly like he is scolding a small child. I don't understand. My Nova should have done some damage to him. Why the hell hadn't it?

"My name isn't dear, it's Shepard." I snort and stand up straight. "I'm Commander Shepard of the Systems Alliance Navy and CO of the SSV Normandy SR2...or I was." I mumble the last three words and glance around again. Inside I'm hoping the Normandy or any of my crew will appear to save me from this place and this crazy old man.

"Oh I know who you are Shepard. We've been watching you for a while. Sam and Ted the most. They like to make your life very difficult." He pauses and smiles peacefully at me. "But because you are now 'dead' I'm left to take care of you." He stops again and steps towards me. "But you see, I don't want your grand memory of valiance and courage to end at the defeat of the Reapers. I want it to continue. For your excellence to live on alongside you. I want you to save those you couldn't save before. I want you to remember that you're race is remarkably strong and dedicated. When they want something done it will happen."

"And how do you expect me to go back in time and save everyone who died? Oh and don't tell him you're god and you can do anything. That's bullshit. Excuse my disbelief I'm not Christian." I say and cross my arms. Boy this old man was definitely high if he thought he could send me back in time.

"I wasn't really planning on sending you back in time. Just sending you somewhere else." His smile widens and he opens his arms. "Have fun and tell Sam to stop texting me! I'm going over my bill!" And with that the freaking white space fades to black.

* * *

When I wake up, for the second time in god knows how long, I get to my feet and look around. I can smell the burning of flesh and the crackling of fire along with distant explosions. Looking around I see I'm a familiar looking 'courtyard'. I'm standing where the beacon should be. I'm on Eden Prime. This takes a while to sink but when it does my mind is running a mile with questions. How did I end up here? Did Gregory do this? Is this back during the shakedown run? Where's my crew? Is Saren alive? Looking around the area I hear the sounds of gunshots and and whirring of Geth. Am I seriously back in time? I ponder and spin around. This is the place Ashley leads us to. This was where the beacon originally was before it was moved to the shipping area. How the- The gunshots get louder and soon they stop and a trio of footsteps sound in my direction. I swing around behind a pillar and reach for my pistol. Damn! I'm weaponless. I curse to myself as I remember I'm only wearing the melted and scrap remains of my N7 Armour. The pistol I was carrying inside the Citadel is gone as well and I'm left with only my biotics to defend myself. Oh well. Good luck Shep. The footsteps get closer and I hear the murmuring of voices. They stop just in front of the pillar I am hiding behind and someone curses.

"It's supposed to be here! The scientists must have moved it!" Ashley curses. Ash? Ash's alive and on Eden Prime?! I swing around from the pillar and see Ashley standing alongside Kaiden and some tall muscular man with trimmed brown hair and grey N7 Armour.

That's when the pistol is pressed against my forehead.

* * *

**If you are Christian, or any of those other religions of God, please don't take offence to anything said in this chapter. It's truly just one big joke that is not intended to disrespect your religion. :)**

**Please R+R **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, here's chapter two. I really appreciate all the positive and constructive reviews. :) **

* * *

Immediately when the pistol is pressed against my forehead my biotics flare into life. What the hell is happening? Did that stupid old man actually send me back in time? If so, whose the guy standing beside Ashley and Kaiden and why is Kaiden alive?

"I wouldn't use them if I was you." Kaiden warns me while his own biotics flare into life. This is just fucked up. I know Kaiden won't be able to beat me in biotic combat if he starts a fight so for his sake I lower the power of the energy field around me to a dull glow.

"Who are you?" The guy asks, still pointing the pistol against my forehead. It is an old design of the Predator from before we had heat sinks. Okay, so maybe I have gone back in time. Still doesn't explain this guy.

"Tell me who you are first." I command sternly. I can feel the automatic authority I emit and he takes a step back with his pistol still aimed at my head.

"My name's Commander John Shepard and this is Lieutenant Commander Kaiden Alenko and Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams." I almost go to tell him I know who the latter two are but my mind is still processing the first word. Shepard. His name is Shepard. That's bullshit. There is no way that guy is me. Unless...no that's just stupid. I scold myself for even thinking that thought and try to come up with a decent lie. What? It's not like I'm going to flat out tell them I'm from the future...or wherever I'm from. I'll keep my first name and change my last name. Yeah, that way everything will be much easier. I quickly ponder what last names I could use. Smith, Winters, Potter, Dingle, Croft...Croft. I like Croft. Where have I heard that before? I think it's from an old vid. Jane Croft. Not the fanciest or coolest name on the block. Not like Shepard... I go to spew out Commander before my name but stop myself. Am I even a Commander in this uni-place. I ponder that for a moment and decide to leave that part out. Will I be a Merc or something else?

"Excuse me, we can't wait around all day. So you either tell me who the hell you are or I blow a hole in your head and we cut this meeting short." The male 'Shepard' says scowling. Wow, Mr. Partypooper. Alright, lets use this lie.

"I'm Jane Croft." I say with my biotics still glowing faintly.

"Why are you here?" Ashley asks me. "I haven't seen you in any of the squads." She glances down at my melted armour and burned skin.

"I...uh..." Think Jane! Lie! "I was staying on Eden Prime for a extended holiday when the Geth attacked. I just grabbed my armour when my room exploded." I gesture to my melted figure. "I don't know how the hell I'm alive." I admit. Wait? There's no pain. Is it adrenaline, or did creepy old man heal me?

"Are you hurt?" Kaiden asks lowering his biotics while stepping towards me. Wuss. Wait, did he just ask me if I was hurt? I got blown the fuck up. Of course I'm hurt...or I was.

"Nah, just a flesh wound." I tell him waving his worry away. Geese was he always such a worry wort? No wonder I chose Ash over him. A pit in my stomach opens and then swallows my heart. Well shit, that was pretty cold. I scold myself silently. 'I want you to save those you couldn't save before.' Did he mean saving Kaiden? And Mordin and Thane and the rest? I ask myself.

"Can you still fight?" The 'Shepard' asks me and lowers his pistol.

"Give me a gun and you'll find out." I retort and causally extend my hand. This guy was a real pain in the ass. Maybe I'm just irritated because I've been sent back in time where there is another Shepard, who has the complete opposite of my reproductive system, and my crew doesn't know who the hell I am. That means Garrus doesn't know I love him and that we both want little baby Human-Turian hybrids running around.

"Alright, what are you good at?" He replies while glancing at the weapons his team has.

"Anything." I tell him and raise an eyebrow when he frowns.

"I doubt you are that good." He snorts and smirks a little. Why this little-wait. I have had three years full of Geth, Collectors and Reapers trying to murder me to practice using every available weapon. I guess I have got pretty good at shooting things. It's not like I wasn't before, I'm just even better.

"Trust me, I've had practice." I retort. "But a shotgun and precision rifle will do." He nods and passes me a Mantis and Scimitar. They feel familiar in my hands as I try to clip the Mantis to the broken magnetic clamp on my left shoulder. Great, this is embarrassing. I stop trying and look at the three people in front of me. It's plain obvious Ashley is trying to hide her smirk and Kaiden glances at his feet and coughs.

"You're going to need some new armour." The other Shepard points out. I grin grimly and nod. There are no words to express how embarrassed I am right now. I silently kick myself and suddenly an idea pops into my head. The containers, if I remember correctly there are weapons and armour lying in some of them around here. I turn around and walk towards a large container sitting by ramp that leads out to the train station. I lean down and go to bypass the lock on the container. Then I remember. Omni-Gel! I turn around and face the others who seem to be waiting patiently.

"Anyone got any Omni-Gel?" I ask them. Kaiden nods and tosses me a canister of the gel. I then proceed to the open the canister.

* * *

A while later I'm fitted out in a Medium Skirmish armour and clicking my Mantis to my left shoulder. I do the same with my Scimitar on my lower back. This is going exceptionally easy...so far. The other Shepard orders us up the ramp and into the area where we first encounter Husks. I shudder as I see the poor people impaled on the large spikes.

"My god," Kaiden gasps and steps towards them. Stupid idiot.

"I wouldn't do that," I warn him. "They're still alive. Trust me." Thankfully he listens to me and steps back, his pistol out. I do the same with my Scimitar and wait for the Husks to attack. Why aren't they doing anything? Do we have to trigger something? I step cautiously towards the Husks and I hear Kaiden snort behind me.

"Didn't you say not to do that?" He asks. I glance behind me and shrug. Continuing my walk towards the Husks I stop when the telltale sound of the poles retracting echoes across the landscape. I ready my Scimitar as the Husks slide of the stand and get to their feet.

"Holy-they're still alive!" Ash exclaims and raises her Lancer at the approaching lifeless blue husks. No shit, I snort to myself and empty a bolt into the closest Husk. The others take notice of me and start to race towards me. Kaiden's blue biotics save me as he hurls two of the Husks away and shoots another with his sidearm.

"Don't let them rush you!" The other Shepard orders us and the crack of a rifle sounds throughout the grounds. The head of the closest Husk to Ash explodes in shower of blue flesh and grey brain matter. He must be an Infiltrator or a Soldier. I look out the corner of my eye and see him putting his Mantis away and pulling out a Predator. There are no assault rifles on him so I guess he's an Infiltrator. My suspicions are confirmed when he activates a tactical cloak and disappears. Dragging my attention back to the Husks approaching me I continue to empty my shotgun into them until I need to overheat. Damn, one downside to not having heat sinks. I curse and activate Nova as I slam into the ground. My barrier erupts and sends the closets Husks flying away. I see Kaidan glance at me in awe and grin. Eat shit man, I'm a biotic god! I chuckle at the nostalgic feeling I get from that sentence and pull my shotgun up again to shoot the Husks.

About three minutes later the horde of Husks are disposed of and we are off again up the hill. On the hill are some boxes full of weapons and upgrades. I grab a better version of my Scimitar and watch the other Shepard bypass the lock on the door to the small container like building beside us. When he manages to open the door he gestures for Kaiden to follow him inside leaving Ash and I outside. I hear conversation and shouting inside but ignore it. I remember the crazy scientist inside who threatens us. He's no problem as long as the other Shep has decent diplomatic skills.

"What do you think's going on in there?" Williams asks me while shifting uncomfortably on the scorched grass. Hostile shouting Miss Williams, what else?

"Nothing dire." I reply instead of saying my previous thought. "Commander Shepard and LC Alenko can probably handle it."

"Probably." She repeats and glances over to the closed door. "So...Croft, can I call you that?"

"Sure." I holster my shotgun and cross my arms looking at the Gunnery Chief.

"Okay, Croft, where'd you get all that combat experience?" Wow, nosey much. I scoff and smile a little.

"Merc business." I reply and wait for her reaction. Ash hates mercenaries. She's stated it to my several times while we were either shooting them or getting drunk. Either way, she hates them.

"Right...you still one?" She asks slowly placing a hand on her pistol. Jeez, worry wort. I'm not going to shoot you...but I might, if you keep annoying me. Damn, why am I so irritated? All this time and universe travel is getting to me, I conclude.

"Nah, I quit a while back. Thought the soldiers here needed help so I got my armour and guns out. Then my house exploded." I lie and turn around as the door to the building opens and the male Shepard and Kaiden step out.

"Lets keep moving." The other Shepard orders and we file out down the hill towards more Geth, bombs and a dead Nihlus. Fantastic.

* * *

"Williams!" The other Shepard shouts and starts rushing towards Ashley as she's being pulled up by beacon. Before he can reach her I'm knocking her aside and slowly getting dragged into the beacon. Not again, I curse and turn my biotics on full force. Behind me I hear the other Shepard finally approach me and grab my shoulders. With our combined force I'm thrown free and he's taken up by the beacon. As he's pulled up I'm tempted to shout out, 'Have fun!' But I restrain myself. Stepping back with Kaiden as he holds Ash back I watch as the male Shepard his flooded with visions of the Reapers. Then the shockwave takes place and Shepard goes flying, smashing into my and slamming us against the wall. Groaning I shove the other Shepard off me and steadily get to my feet. The beacon is shattered and half and looks like Grunt decided to play Thresher Maw on it, like that one time he did on the Normandy. I shudder as I remember the crashing through the Engineering Bay and the horrible sound Tali made as she was crushed by Grunt's very large bosom. I chuckle immaturely at the word 'bosom' and call out to Kaiden. He rushes towards me and the unconscious male Shepard.

"Is he alright?" Alenko asks as he kneels beside the male me. Is Kaiden naturally thick or did the Shockwave hurt his head?

"Well, he's unconscious on the floor after some Prothean artefact swallowed him up, spat him out and then exploded on itself. He's fine." I reply sarcastically and help him lift the other Shepard up.

"Gunnery Chief, call the Normandy for emergency pick up." Kaiden orders Ashley while ignoring my comment. She turns away from the beacon to face us.

"Already done, they'll be arriving in the next thirty seconds." She replies and walks towards us. Together we haul the male Shepard's unconscious ass onto the Normandy.

* * *

**A/N So I was told by two or three people in reviews that it was kind of weird reading a story in Shepard's pov in 1st Person. I've decided I'm going to do another chapter and if it's still weird I'll edit everything to 3rd person and write the fanfic in that from now on. I just thought 1st person would make it easier instead of having two different 'Shepard says' every three sentences from different characters.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**

**-Nicolicious1**


End file.
